


Let You Go

by Kuroify



Series: Infinity Plus One [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroify/pseuds/Kuroify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terkadang, manusia memang dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang merupakan ketakutan terbesarnya, atau mungkin sebuah masalah yang tak tampak memliki jalan keluar. Bagi Sungmin, ia menghadapi keduanya sekarang. Di saat ia merasa semua yang dimilikinya tak perlu dilengkapi oleh apapun juga, di saat itulah Tuhan mengambilnya sehingga ia merasa kekurangan.</p><p>Pada akhirnya, ketika dua orang saling mencintai namun tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, yang dapat dilakukan hanyalah saling merelakan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Super Junior © S.M. Entertainment  
> BIGBANG © YG Entertainment

Lee Sungmin bertemu dengan sosok itu ketika ia berumur delapan belas, di hari pertama resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terkemuka Seoul. Ia sedang mengitari halaman belakang universitas ketika melihat dua lelaki tengah berbincang, tampak serius dan tak ingin diganggu siapapun juga. Nalurinya memerintahkan untuk berputar, menghindari berjalan melewati dua orang itu karena tak ingin dianggap menguping atau sejenisnya, tapi Sungmin merasa ia tak perlu melakukannya jika benar tak berniat demikian.

"Seunghyun- _ah_ ," suara bariton itu menggelitik telinga Sungmin yang memutuskan untuk melangkah. "Aku tidak bisa. Maksudku, aku menghargai tawaranmu, tapi—"

Ini tidak baik. Sungmin mulai merasa ia melanggar pernyataan yang belum dua menit ia deklarasikan di dalam hati. Ia tidak berniat untuk menguping, tapi perbincangan itu terdengar begitu saja seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin kecil. Halaman belakang ini begitu sepi dan hanya dihuni oleh beberapa orang yang dapat dihitung menggunakan jari, entah mengapa menyebabkan Sungmin canggung sendiri.

"Kau seorang diri di sini, dan sebagai temanmu aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal seorang diri."

"Astaga, kau lupa berapa umurku?"

"Taeyeon memang adikmu tapi aku mendapati kau yang diurus olehnya, bukan sebaliknya."

"Seunghyun—"

"Dan sekarang dia pindah ke luar negeri, siapa yang akan mengurusmu?"

Sungmin dapat melihat sosok yang lebih pendek (namun tetap lebih tinggi daripada dirinya) menghela napas sebelum mengedarkan pandangan, tanpa sengaja menabrakkan iris entah-berwarna-apa-aku-buta-warna-nya dengan iris _onyx_ Sungmin melalui sebuah tatapan tak sengaja. Ia tak mengerti mengapa langkahnya terhenti, bergeming demi memandangi sepasang mata sipit yang balas menatapnya tak mengerti.

Ada sebuah rasa tak terjabarkan yang Sungmin rasa, kecanggungan dapat dipastikan menjadi salah satunya. Ia resmi dicap sebagai penguping tak bermoral—Sungmin ingin menjerit frustasi tapi pemilik golongan darah A tidak ditakdirkan memiliki kepribadian seperti itu. Belum sempat ia meninggalkan lokasi demi menyelamatkan diri dari _image_ yang nyaris hancur, pemuda sipit yang bertukar pandang dengannya secara mengejutkan memanggil namanya keras.

"Lee Sungmin!"

_Oh tidak._

Dengan kikuk, ia kembali menolehkan kepala untuk mendapati dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan dua cara berbeda. Yang ia yakini bernama Seunghyun melemparkan pandangan tak bersahabat, sedangkan yang satunya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan seolah mereka teman akrab sejak lama.

Demi Tuhan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah si pemilik bariton yang berlari ke arahnya, menggandeng tangannya untuk menarik paksa ke hadapan si _namja_ tinggi yang mengerutkan dahi penuh tanya. Sungmin tak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi, semuanya terasa begitu cepat dan mengejutkan.

Ia dapat mendengar sosok di sebelahnya mengatakan bahwa mereka bersaudara dan akan tinggal bersama mulai sekarang sehingga Seunghyun tak perlu khawatir, namun Sungmin hanya dapat memikirkan penglihatannya yang memburam, rasa ingin muntah di tempat, tubuh lemas mendadak—

Di detik semuanya kembali ke sedia kala—tidak sepenuhnya, ada yang berbeda—Seunghyun sudah pergi, meninggalkannya bersama sang lelaki bersurai _red-wine_ yang tersenyum minta maaf, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Jongwoon yang lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung, kemudian kembali mengucapkan kata maaf dengan lugu.

"Bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi?"

"Warna—"

Yang mengaku _sunbae_ mengerjap tak paham. "Uh?" Lalu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin yang seolah jiwanya melayang entah ke mana. Yesung mendapati tangannya yang bergerak-gerak ditangkap oleh yang lebih muda, terperanjat ketika mendapati genggaman tersebut terlampau erat.

"Sungmin- _ah_?"

"Aku bisa melihat warna."

Teringat akan Seunghyun yang terlahir buta warna hingga dapat menemukan _soulmate_ -nya, Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Kau adalah tipe yang tak bisa melihat warna sampai bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu? Seunghyun yang tadi setipe denganmu!" Sepasang mata sipitnya membulat sejurus kemudian. "Tunggu. Jangan bilang…"

Mereka berakhir duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang terletak tak jauh dari universitas, saling memandangi makanan yang dipesan tanpa berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Sungmin masih belum terbiasa dengan itu semua—kursi berwarna merah, rok ungu yang dikenakan gadis pelayan, iris _hazel_ Yesung yang indah, atau apapun yang berwarna selain putih dan hitam. Semua itu baru dan terasa sangat menyegarkan bagi indra penglihatannya.

Yesung tertawa beberapa detik kemudian. "Apa kau sebegitu terpananya dengan dunia yang penuh warna?" Ia bertanya tanpa bermaksud menyakiti perasaan Sungmin yang balas mengangguk dengan semburat merah muda di wajahnya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya hidup di dunia monokrom."

Kalimat itu menampar Sungmin yang langsung menjadikan Yesung sebagai pusat perhatian. Menyadarinya, yang lebih tua tersenyum hangat. "Tampaknya kau sudah mulai sadar meski secara literal kau memang sadar," candanya. "Sekali lagi, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung dan aku berada satu angkatan di atasmu. Aku mengetahui namamu karena tak sengaja melihat _nametag_ yang kau kenakan di masa orientasi," jelasnya tanpa diminta.

"Aku minta maaf karena tadi membuatmu bingung dengan mengatakan bahwa kita bersaudara dan tinggal bersama—Seunghyun itu keras kepala. Kebetulan kau berada di sana sehingga aku mau tak mau menjadikanmu tumbal kebohonganku, maafkan aku," ujarnya lancar. "Dan tentang kau yang melihat warna setelah menyentuhku, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya tapi, maafkan aku; aku tipe yang berbagi rasa sakit dengan _soulmate_ -ku, dan aku bisa melihat warna sejak dilahirkan…"

Berbagai suara yang didengar oleh Sungmin saat itu entah mengapa terasa menyebalkan, seolah mengolok dirinya yang kini dihadapi kenyataan bahwa _soulmate_ -nya bukanlah _soulmate_ -nya. Apa-apaan?

Ia tak tahu apa yang dipancarkan oleh sepasang mata bulatnya yang kontras dengan milik Yesung, Sungmin hanya berharap ia tak terlihat semenyedihkan yang ia bayangkan. Hatinya tak terasa sesakit itu, sungguh. Tapi mendapat kabar bahwa _soulmate_ -mu bukanlah _soulmate_ -mu tidaklah sesuatu yang mengejutkanmu setiap hari, jadi Sungmin tak menyangkal bahwa ia merasa sedikit sakit.

Sejak awal, Sungmin tak terlalu membawa serius perkara _soulmate_ karena baginya hidup di dunia hitam-putih tidaklah seburuk yang orang-orang katakan. Sungmin cukup puas dengan kenyataan minimal ia bisa melihat, warna hanyalah bonus. Dan mungkin karena itulah Tuhan mengutuknya, memberikannya seorang _soulmate_ yang—entahlah, ia bahkan tak tahu apabila ia pantas menyebut Yesung sebagai _soulmate_ -nya atau tidak.

" _Sunbae_ , kau sudah menemukan _soulmate_ -mu?"

Sang Kim yang tengah berusaha memahami perasaan _hoobae_ -nya, menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia pernah membaca tentang orang-orang yang memiliki _soulmate_ yang bukanlah milik mereka—memusingkan, dan sedikit-banyak membuatnya takut jika ia bernasib sama. Tapi pemuda di depannya tampak cukup tegar meski mendengar fakta semacam itu, tentu Yesung merasa salut.

"Kau bisa tinggal denganku, _Sunbae_. Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini, kau juga boleh menganggapku adikmu—" Sungmin tahu wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa, ia selalu tahu. Tapi ia tak tahu mengapa ia ingin menahan Yesung di sisinya, karena seharusnya ia melepaskan _namja_ itu agar perasaannya tak berkembang terlalu dalam. "—sementara ini, tetaplah di sisiku hingga kau menemukan _soulmate_ -mu."

Permintaan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi Yesung tak dapat menolak permintaan Sungmin yang bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tak menunjukkan lebih banyak sisi lemahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui sesuatu yang jika diteliti lebih jauh, seharusnya dihindari karena hanya akan menyakiti kedua belah pihak.

Yesung tahu bahwa mendapati bahwa _soulmate_ -mu bukanlah _soulmate_ -mu adalah salah satu hal paling menyedihkan di dunia, karena itulah ia berpikir untuk menuruti Sungmin selama ia bisa. Ia hanya tak tahu bahwa keputusannya hanya akan menyakiti Sungmin lebih banyak.

_**###** _

Jika ada yang mengatakan semakin lama kau menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang maka semakin nyaman dan terbiasa pula kau berada di sisinya, Yesung ada untuk membuktikan bahwa pernyataan itu tepat sasaran.

Sungmin mungkin bukanlah _soulmate_ -nya, tapi mendapati _namja_ itu berada di sekitarnya setiap hari, mengatai lelucon tak lucu yang ia lontarkan, menyumpahserapahi _soulmate_ -nya tiap ia mengeluh sakit (Yesung adalah tipe yang berbagi rasa sakit dengan _soulmate_ -nya), atau sekedar melihatnya tersenyum manis, berhasil menghiasi hari Yesung dengan kebahagiaan-kebahagian kecil yang tak terbantahkan.

Mungkin tak semua _soulmate_ ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Yesung ingin mempercayai itu meski ibunya pernah berkata bahwa _soulmate_ pasti akan menemukan satu sama lain dan tak ada seorang pun yang tak memiliki _soulmate_ , kecuali _soulmate_ orang itu telah meninggal. Tapi Yesung ingin Sungmin menjadi _soulmate_ -nya, ia ingin hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh Sungmin yang gemar menggerutu tiap menemukan hal yang menurutnya menyebalkan—hampir semua hal, karena bakat Sungmin dalam hal tak menyukai sesuatu atau menganggap sesuatu adalah hal yang menyebalkan sangatlah luar biasa.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri, ia tahu tak seharusnya ia membiarkan dirinya terjerat oleh Yesung yang merupakan _soulmate_ -namun-bukan- _soulmate_ -nya, namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena memang itulah hukum berlaku di dunia yang kejam pada siapapun juga; kau akan mencintai _soulmate_ -mu, tanpa alasan dan dalam sekejap.

Mereka tak pernah berinteraksi layaknya _soulmate_ pada umumnya. Yang lebih dulu bangun akan mengetuk pintu kamar yang masih terlelap, saling membangunkan di pagi hari untuk sarapan, menjalani hari masing-masing dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di waktu luang. Tidak ada kencan di hari Minggu, pelukan hangat tiap kembali pulang, tangan bergandengan atau sejenisnya—tapi Sungmin tak dapat berharap lebih, semua yang diinginkannya sudah berada pada tempatnya.

Ia juga tak mempermasalahkan penglihatannya yang kembali tak berwarna apabila Yesung tak berada di dekatnya (meski normalnya, manusia setipe dengannya yang telah bertemu dan menyentuh _soulmate_ -nya akan mendapat penglihatan normal secara permanen setelahnya), Sungmin puas dengan hidupnya yang simpel meski tak pernah mengagungkannya di depan orang-orang.

Hingga suatu hari, Yesung pulang dengan wajah menahan sakit yang kentara. Sungmin yang menyadarinya langsung membantu sang _sunbae_ merangkap _roommate_ nyaris setahunnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menahan diri untuk tak bertanya akan apa yang terjadi hingga Yesung memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Tangan kiriku… kurasa _soulmate_ -ku mematahkan tangan kirinya tanpa sengaja," ujar yang lebih tua seraya mengabaikan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. "Dan seperti biasa, aku merasakan tiap detail rasa sakitnya—astaga, memangnya dia ini apa? Buronan polisi?"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Yesung pernah pulang dan langsung pingsan sebelum berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemen, memegangi bagian kanan bawah perutnya. Setelah sadar, Yesung menjabarkan rasa sakit seolah ditembak menggunakan pistol dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Sungmin benar-benar merasa marah saat itu; Yesung benar-benar sial karena harus berbagi rasa sakit dengan _soulmate_ -nya, dan lebih sial lagi karena tampaknya memiliki _soulmate_ yang bermasalah.

Setelah memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit yang ia beli dan simpan sejak pertama kali Yesung datang untuk benar-benar tinggal bersamanya, Sungmin mendudukkan diri di sisi sang pemilik iris _hazel_ dengan cemas. Ia tak suka mengkhawatirkan orang, namun tampaknya Yesung selalu berhasil membuatnya khawatir bukan kepalang. Tangannya membelai lengan si pemilik surai merah gelap, berusaha meringankan rasa sakit yang tak dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan napas tak beraturan akibat menahan rasa sakit yang nyata, Yesung mendekatkan diri pada Sungmin yang bergeming di posisinya, berniat membisikkan terima kasih namun berakhir terhipnotis oleh wajah yang belakangan ini ia puji siang maupun malam. Selama beberapa saat, ia melupakan tangannya yang tak dapat bergerak bebas, denyut sakit yang membuat menderita, napas tercekat, waktu yang berjalan—lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir si Lee lebih muda, memberi kecupan ringan sebelum kembali menciptakan jarak tipis yang menggoda.

Tentu Yesung tak bermaksud menggoda, terutama dalam situasi di mana ia ingin memutuskan lengannya demi menghilangkan rasa nyeri bukan main di sana (omong kosong, pasti rasa sakitnya dua kali lipat lebih parah). Ia memaksakan senyum kecil sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, kali ini berani melakukan hal lebih jauh dengan membuka mulutnya, memberi tatapan memohon pada Sungmin yang masih terbelalak dengan sepasang mata bulat sederhana—tapi Yesung menyukainya. Ia melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika akhirnya Sungmin melemaskan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata dan menyerahkan diri untuk berdosa bersama. Bibir bertemu bibir, organ pemompa darah berdetak keras, otak membeku; Sungmin hanyut dalam seni tari lidah yang membuatnya _mabuk_.

Dengan sentuhan Yesung di punggungnya, oksigen yang menipis namun tak menjadi penghalang, sensasi aneh yang menyebabkan perut tergelitik dari dalam, Sungmin menikmati tiap frasa yang menderanya dengan suka rela, membiarkan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang hingga berbaring di atas sofa—dengan Yesung yang meringis sesaat akibat rasa sakit di tangannya, _toh_ tetap melanjutkan apa yang ia mulai dengan kesadaran bulat.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu dengan Yesung, Sungmin merasa takut kehilangan.

Tautan itu terlepas dengan ketidakrelaan yang kentara dari keduanya, memberi ruang untuk saling menghujam manik satu sama lain demi mencari kebenaran. Apa yang benar? Apa yang salah? Sungmin dapat merasakan air matanya yang menggenang, benar-benar tak mampu membayangkan saat di mana Yesung meninggalkannya, karena mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Sungmin- _ah_ …"

Lalu jarak yang tak berarti itu kembali hilang, Sungmin menghapusnya demi menutupi air mata yang tumpah, juga demi dirinya yang menginginkannya pula. Ia takkan membiarkan Yesung melihat sisi lemahnya meski yakin bahwa sosok lebih tua itu menyadari rasa asin dalam ciuman mereka—air matanya.

Mereka akan bertahan. Ia akan bertahan.

Sungmin berusaha percaya meski beberapa bulan setelahnya, Yesung tampak begitu menderita, menutupi kekhawatirannya akan sang _soulmate_ yang terus terluka hingga berakhir melukainya, berusaha melindungi Sungmin dari rasa sakit yang sebenarnya selalu _namja_ itu rasakan.

_**###** _

Choi Seunghyun tak perlu mencaritahu apapun ketika ia datang berkunjung ke apartemen sahabatnya yang dikatakan tinggal bersama seorang saudara; sebening air mineral, setransparan kaca jendela, ia dapat melihat kejanggalan yang meski ditutupi takkan berpengaruh banyak.

Mungkin mereka memang bersaudara, Seunghyun tak terlalu mau tahu karena jika Yesung memutuskan untuk berbohong padanya, maka ia akan menjadi seorang sahabat yang merasa dikhianati hingga akhir hayat. Dan jika Yesung benar membohonginya, maka lebih baik ia menjadi orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Namun keganjilan di antara dua lelaki itu, perbedaan atmosfer yang seolah tak dapat disentuh dengan sembarang, berhasil mengundang Seunghyun untuk bertanya pada sang _hoobae_ yang berdiri di balkon memunggunginya, "Ada apa di antara kalian?"

Ia takkan menanyakannya pada Yesung, yang dengan jalannya sendiri selalu menemukan cara untuk menyembunyikan apa yang mau ia simpan seorang diri. Sungmin tampak lebih mudah diajak berdiskusi, lebih mudah dibaca pula—terutama dengan sikap menyerempet galak semacam itu.

"Apa maksudmu, _Sunbae_?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangnya."

"Kami—aku…" Sungmin tak mampu melanjutkan, meski mau memberi penjelasan yang diminta, ia sendiri tak tahu dengan kalimat macam apa harus menjelaskannya. "Entahlah, semua terasa sangat rumit. Kami hanya berusaha menjalaninya di saat masih bisa."

Seunghyun menatap pemandangan akan kesibukan kota tepat di sebelah Sungmin, melupakan niat awalnya mampir untuk bertemu Yesung yang ternyata sedang pergi. "Yesung tak memberitahu apapun padaku, tapi," katanya, memberi jeda pasti sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tahu ada sesuatu di antara kalian; bukan hubungan saudara itu, sesuatu yang lebih… spesial. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan karena aku tahu kau bukanlah _soulmate_ -nya, namun siapa yang peduli?"

Menolehkan kepala, Sungmin mendapati lawan bicaranya mengangkat bahu ringan. " _Soulmate_ itu tidak seluar biasa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Kau tidak dibiarkan memilih, melainkan dipaksa untuk memiliki. Aku tidak mengajarkanmu untuk melawan takdir, tapi aku melihat Yesung cukup bahagia bersamamu—berkebalikan dengan _soulmate_ -nya yang selalu membuatnya merasa sakit meski hingga kini mereka belum bertemu," Seunghyun menepuk ringan pundak yang lebih muda. "Kurasa kalian akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah Seunghyun berpamitan untuk pulang akibat malas menunggu lebih lama, Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Ia sempat berpikir mereka akan baik-baik saja karena mungkin, Yesung akan memakan waktu cukup lama sebelum bertemu _soulmate_ -nya; egois, tak punya hati, ia menyebut diri sendiri. Pemikiran itu bertahan hingga ia melihat perubahan ekspresi Yesung tiap _soulmate_ -nya membagi rasa sakit, dari kesal menjadi khawatir.

Yesung akan selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh _soulmate_ -nya, Sungmin tak dapat mengelak lagi.

Hanya ada angin yang berhembus menemaninya sore itu, setidaknya hingga Yesung pulang, memeluknya dari belakang, menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan hangat yang selalu berhasil membuatnya luluh dalam sekejap.

"Sungmin- _ah_ , aku akan merindukanmu."

"Akulah yang akan merindukanmu, _Hyung_."

Keduanya tak berusaha memungkiri kenyataan saat itu, tidak ketika Yesung menyerah dan berakhir mengakui bahwa ia, terlepas dari belum pernah bertemu sang _soulmate_ , begitu mempedulikan pasangan hidup yang ditakdirkan untuknya meski entah berada di mana. Ia melunak, berusaha jujur pada Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri seminggu lalu. Cepat ataupun lambat, semua akan berakhir, ia akan pergi.

Yang lebih muda memutar tubuhnya, menatap wajah yang selalu menyambutnya tiap matahari muncul demi menampakkan kehadiran tiap paginya. Sungmin ingin menikmati waktu yang dimilikinya sebijaksana mungkin, memiliki Yesung di saat ia masih bisa memonopoli sosok itu untuk seorang diri.

Terkadang, manusia memang dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang merupakan ketakutan terbesarnya, atau mungkin sebuah masalah yang tak tampak memliki jalan keluar. Bagi Sungmin, ia menghadapi keduanya sekarang. Di saat ia merasa semua yang dimilikinya tak perlu dilengkapi oleh apapun juga, di saat itulah Tuhan mengambilnya sehingga ia merasa kekurangan.

Ia takut merasa kehilangan, ia takut tak bisa menjalani hari layaknya ia hidup sebelum Yesung datang.

Lee Sungmin terkekeh pelan, menghela napas tanpa menghiraukan Yesung yang kebingungan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Hyung_ ," katanya berusaha menghibur diri. "Baik itu kau, maupun aku."

Beberapa bulan kemudian, setelah lulus dari universitas, Sungmin mengakhiri hubungan mereka—melepaskan Yesung, melepaskan dirinya yang mungkin takkan sanggup ditinggalkan jika mereka bertahan lebih lama.

Sejak itu, ia kembali memandang skeptis _soulmate_ , karena _soulmate_ -nya telah pergi meninggalkannya; meski ia yang meminta, karena mereka takkan bahagia. Masa-masa indah itu hanya bertahan sesaat dan takkan berulang lagi selamanya.

Setidaknya hingga ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun pada suatu malam.

Pada akhirnya, hidup adalah roda yang berputar—kau tak selalu berada di atas, merasa bahagia dan berkecukupan, tapi takkan menetap di bawah selamanya pula. Mungkin kisah romansanya tak seindah pemandangan matahari terbenam, namun Sungmin selalu merasa puas tiap melihat pelangi setelah hujan datang mengacaukan kegiatannya.

Dan tentu, merelakan sesuatu yang sejak awal tak seharusnya berada di tanganmu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.


End file.
